Puntos de vista
by Zafiro-star
Summary: Cada uno puede tener un punto de vista diferente, pero sólo hay uno que verdaderamente importa. (NO SLASH)


**Disclaimer: Los personajes y todo lo que sea referente a los libros de C.S Lewis no son mios, ok?**

**.**

**Un pequeñito fic que salió en un momento de inspiración xD**

**Espero que lo disfruten : )**

**.**

* * *

.

Se le hacía tarde para la reunión con el consejo de guerra, no pensó que podría llegar a retrasarse tanto, pero se había entretenido hablando con un par de enanos que se mostraban ariscos respecto a la llegada de los Reyes y Reinas de antaño, todos conocían la historia, de cómo habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Muchos pensaban que los habían abandonado y la idea de tenerlos aquí no era de total agrado, sin embargo, él también había escuchado muchas historias sobre ellos y el profesor Cornelius nunca pensó tal cosa, él siempre le dijo que ese había sido el designio de Aslan y debían aceptarlo.

Sin embargo, no era precisamente la historia de su desaparición la que le generaba cierta intriga sino otra historia en general, tan afamada como la anterior y se centraba en una persona en particular.

Caminó presuroso entre los túneles pero se detuvo sorprendido al encontrarse en el pasillo justo a esa persona, el Rey Edmund.

- Caspian -le saludó al verlo, despegando la mirada de la pared que al parecer llevaba un rato observando. El muchacho lucía casi de su edad y ese hecho era una de las tantas preguntas que giraban en su cabeza y que decidió ignorar por el bien de su salud mental. Sin embargo, podría parecer más joven que lo que según la historia debería ser pero eso no borraba la presencia y sabiduría que mostraba al verlo, un aire de realeza rodeaba a cada uno de los cuatro antiguos soberanos y eso nadie podía negarlo.

- Rey Edmund -saludó con una inclinación de la cabeza. El Rey le sonrió divertido ante tanta formalidad.

- Sólo dime Edmund -le dijo amable- Está bien.

- Um… bien -dijo apenado.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado esto aquí? -preguntó Edmund señalando la pared, Caspian siguió con su vista el lugar que señalaba y reconoció las viejas pinturas grabadas en las paredes del Altozano de Aslan, los cuatro a su llegada se habían mostrado interesados en ellas pero no tuvieron tiempo suficiente de observarlas con detenimiento, seguramente Edmund había aprovechado el momento de receso mientras se reunía el consejo para observarlas más a fondo. La mayoría de ellas contaban la historia de los cuatro Reyes de Narnia, Caspian podía decir casi con exactitud cuál era cual, él también se había sentido atraído por ellas la primera vez que llegó ahí y el profesor le ayudó con aquellas que no parecía recordar, quien sea que las haya pintado había hecho un buen trabajo.

- No sabría decirlo con certeza, tal vez el profesor Cornelius o Cazatrufas podrían darle una fecha exacta pero estoy seguro que serían varios siglos atrás- Edmund siguió mirando con detenimiento cada una y su mirada se detuvo en una en particular, Caspian podía saber y entender por qué, en la pintura se mostraba a una mujer vestida de blanco y un niño sentado a su lado sobre un carruaje.

Ese niño era el Rey Edmund antes de ser coronado por Aslan, y esa mujer era la Bruja Blanca, Jadis, el profesor le había dicho que ella se había apoderado de Narnia y por cien largos años había mantenido a toda Narnia cubierta bajo la nieve, cien años de oscuridad y miedo.

Conocía la historia pues Cornelius se la había contado cientos de veces pero ahora al ver a los cuatro Reyes de antaño en persona todo parecía más real, aunque aún no llegaba a comprender ciertas cosas, en el poco tiempo que había tenido para conocerlos en ningún momento le pareció que Edmund pudiera alguna vez haber hecho algo como lo que dicen las historias, pero era un hecho e incluso las paredes de ese lugar lo afirmaban, trataba de entenderlo pero no podía definir la naturaleza de Edmund, conocer de primera mano los hechos tal vez ayudaría a comprender mejor las cosas, pero tuvo la suficiente delicadeza de no preguntar puesto que sabía que no era un tema que quisieran tratar.

- Por tu cara puedo imaginarme dos posibles cosas -le interrumpió Edmund de sus pensamientos- O soy una terrible persona o una pobre victima ¿Me acerqué?

- Bueno, yo no podría decir que lo catalogara en uno u otro, sólo…

- ¿Entonces si me acerque? -preguntó con suficiencia.

- ¿En parte? -respondió Caspian dudoso.

- Ah bueno, si lo que quieres es definir quién soy eso depende del punto de vista de cada persona -continuó Edmund- Mis hermanos, por ejemplo, me ven como una víctima de las circunstancias. En cambio yo… podría decir que tendrían todo el derecho de odiarme por lo que hice… Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos puntos de vista es el acertado, el punto de vista que debería importarte es el de Aslan y para él todo lo pasado quedó atrás, él sabe y también perdona. Por eso no hay necesidad de remover las cosas que están en el pasado. Lo importante es lo que vez en el presente, ese es el que soy.

- Yo… lo siento si le incomodé de alguna manera -se disculpó Caspian avergonzado, pero se sorprendió al ver a Edmund esbozar una sonrisa.

- Pensé que te había dicho que sólo me llamaras Edmund -le dijo sonriendo- ¡Nada de formalidades!

- Lo siento.

- ¡Tampoco te disculpes por eso! - dijo divertido- Vamos, seguramente se estarán preguntando dónde nos hemos metido -le dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y caminaron juntos a la mesa de piedra, donde para ese momento estarían todos ya reunidos.

Al ver a Edmund reunirse con sus hermanos y mostrarse todos felices juntos, le hizo pensar a Caspian las palabras que le había dicho, tenía razón, cada uno puede ver las cosas de una u otra manera, pero aun así lo importante no es lo que una persona pudo haber hecho en el pasado, no se puede juzgar por lo que fue sino por lo que es ahora, eso es lo único que importa. En este momento los cuatro están aquí para ayudarlos, para devolver Narnia a los verdaderos narnianos y poner fin al reinado de Miraz.

.

* * *

.

Espero que les haya gustado :P

Los reviews siempre son bienvenidos : )

nos vemos n.n

**.**


End file.
